


Early Bird Gets the Worm

by Rose_SK



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: Imagine being an early bird, and bonding with Loki over coffee (and/or tea) in the early hours of the morning.(link to original tumblr post in notes)





	Early Bird Gets the Worm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this imagine on tumblr: Imagine being an early bird, and bonding with Loki over coffee (and/or tea) in the early hours of the morning (https://all-the-loki-imagines.tumblr.com/post/183408151118/grufflepuff-submitted-imagine-being-an).
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr here: https://havenoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/184175761704/all-the-loki-imagines-grufflepuff.

You had never been one to sleep in, being one of the lucky human beings who could function perfectly well on very little rest. Tony loved you for it, because it usually meant that you would get to work early in the morning, and get most of your tasks done by early afternoon. You were an efficient and promising employee, and over the years you had worked at Stark Industries, you had made good friends with your boss and Pepper Potts.

Recently, you had to share a space with the members of the Avengers, who had taken residency in the Stark Tower for the time being. You did not truly mind, for you did not really interact with them much. The only member you had had proper conversations with was Thor, who being a demi-God seemingly did not need as much sleep as the others. He would sometimes be in the living room in the early hours of the morning when you would come through to enjoy your morning coffee. But even Thor had ceased to be around ever since the God of Thunder had convinced your boss to let his brother Loki stay at the Stark Tower. You knew Loki mostly from the media, but had never met him in person. In your book, if Thor was comfortable having him around, then there was no reason for you to be scared.

You woke up that morning around half four in the morning, as per your usual. The world outside was still dark and asleep. The streets of New York were the most peaceful in the early hours, when even the busiest businessmen were not out of their beds yet. You enjoyed the peace for several minutes before pushing your covers to the side and getting out of bed. You threw on your fluffy purple dressing gown, and slipped on your matching slippers before shuffling to the shared kitchen. You were surprised when you managed to make out someone’s dark silhouette sitting at the breakfast bar. You switched the lights on, startling the person sitting on one of the high chairs. You did not immediately recognise the jet-black hair or the piercing blue eyes staring at you curiously. It only took your brain several more seconds to put a name to the face.

Loki Laufeyson, destroyer of New York.

“Morning,” you greeted him, making your way to the kitchen counter. You stood on your tiptoes to open the top cupboard door and fish the coffee jar and a large mug out of it. Loki had yet to return your greeting, not that you were too bothered whether he did or not. “Can I fix you a hot drink?”

“Beg your pardon?” Loki’s rich voice echoed against the bare walls of the room.

“Would you like a hot drink? Tea, coffee?” You briefly looked over your shoulder to make sure Loki understood what you were saying. His puzzled frown was almost endearing.

“I… suppose I wouldn’t mind a tea,” the God of Mischief agreed. You stood on your tiptoes again and reached for three distinct boxes of differently-flavoured teas.

“I’ve got cinnamon, wild berries or mint?”

“I didn’t realise there were that many different variants of tea on Midgard…,” Loki mused. You filled the stove-top kettle with water, and switched on the largest ring on the gas stove before placing the kettle on top of it. You then turned to face Loki once again.

“Do you not have that many on Asgard?” you asked, curiosity lacing your tone. The God seemed taken aback by your question, but he did not reply. You merely shrugged your shoulders at his lack of response. “Mint tea it is, then,” you decided for him. The two of you sat in silence as you poured yourself a cup of steaming-hot coffee. It took the loud whistling of the kettle to break Loki out of his silent brooding.

“I have noticed that you Midgardians enjoy experimenting with food.”

“Life’s short, we want to make the most of it. If that means drinking raspberry cupcake flavoured tea, then so be it,” you told him with a grin. You threw a tea bag in a different mug and filled it up with boiling water, then placed it gently in front of Loki. His long fingers wrapped around the hot mug as his eyes stared at you with a raised eyebrow. You managed to hold his gaze with ease.

“What?” you questioned calmly.

“Why are you not afraid of me?” he asked you.

“Should I be afraid of you?” Loki was momentarily silent.

“I tried to take over this city several years ago. I’m responsible for the deaths of many. The other Avengers barring my own brother avoid me like the plague. Yet here you are, offering me tea and asking the most mundane questions with feigned interest…”

“I’m not afraid of you,” was the only reply you thought Loki needed to hear in that moment. “You have done nothing in the past ten minutes to justify me fearing you. We’re good.”

“You’re different from the others… I don’t believe I’ve seen you around much,” the God mused out loud. You smiled a little at his words.

“I keep to myself mostly. I’ve spoken to your brother several times before, but that’s about it.”

“Ah, yes. Everybody loves Thor,” the dark-haired man said, his tone dripping with sarcasm as his words were pointed by an impressive eye-roll. You shrugged your shoulders nonplussed.

“If you enjoy this kind of boisterous presentation, then I suppose Thor is your type. Like I said, I prefer my own company.”

“That’s very honest of you to admit.”

The two of you sipped on your respective drinks, enjoying each other’s presence. The comfortable silence that settled between you was refreshing. Loki, despite his evil deeds, radiated a calm and peaceful aura. You could tell that he was almost the polar opposite of his brother in this respect: where Thor was loud and physical, Loki appeared quiet and tactical.

“What are your plans for today?” you asked, genuine interest evident in your tone. Loki looked slightly unsure of how to respond.

“I can’t leave the premises, so I guess I’ll have to venture for more books at some point.”

“If you want, I can show you how the TV works. You can watch movies or TV shows on my Netflix account.” The puzzled look the God shot your way was a clear indication that he had no idea what you were talking about. “Movies and TV shows… they’re stories that you can watch, I guess…,” you tried to explain, feeling really silly doing so. What seemed so obvious to you was clearly not as straightforward for the Asgardian.

“I suppose I could give these ‘movies’ and ‘TV shows’ a try.” Loki even managed a small smile as he spoke those words, prompting you to reciprocate the gesture shyly.

Needless to say, you never expected Loki to still be lying in your bed binge-watching the Big Bang Theory when you finished work that day. Not that you truly minded. 


End file.
